Blog de usuário:ZMCN/O feito de Mimihagi
Feito Mimihagi sai de Ukitake começa a subir e chega no palácio em um total de 3 paginas então vou assumir alguns periodos de tempo High e''n''d: ''2,5 segundos Mid end: 5 segundos Low end: 10 segundo Calculo o calculo já existe mas ele está errado, ele usa a velocidade de queda humana para encontrar a distância, mas isso é ilogico já que essa velocidade é alcançada devido a aceleração gravitacional, não é como se a velocidade fosse mantida por todo o percurso, muito pelo contrario, ela começa lenta e apenas no final da queda chega em seu maximo, mas então como calcular a distância? Usando a aceleração gravitacional? Não, usar a aceleração gravitacional caindo por 7 dias nos daria um total de 1.794.168.777,744 km de distância, quase 12 vezes a distancia da Terra para o Sol, e eu tenho certeza que a SS não tem influencia gravitacional a uma distancia tão grande (espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso) Então como achar a distncia correta? Metodo 1 Nos sabemos que ichigo chegou na SS depois de 9 horas e 15 minutos, e nos também sabemos que quando ele saiu ele fez um bom sônico então vamos assumir que ele se manteve em velocidade super sonica por todo o tempo Ele levou 9 horas e 15 minutos para chegar ou seja 33.300 segundos, multiplicado pela velocidade do som (340 m/s) temos 11.322.000 então nos tempo High end:4.528.800 '''1,5% c' sub-relativista Mid end: 2.264.400 mach 6.600 MHS+ Low end: 1.132.200 mach 3.300 MHS+ Metodo 2 Mesmo após Nimaiya ver o bom sônico ele não parece ter mudade de ideia, e se assumirmos que ele manteria o bom sônico pelos supostos 7 dias? Então nos teriamos 205.632.000 com uma velocidade de: High end: 82.252.800 m/s 27% c relativista Mind end: 41.126.400 m/s 13% c relativista Low wnd:20.563.200 m/s 6% c sub-relativista+ Metodo 3 Outra maneira de encontrar a distancia é usando a seguinte forma: nos sabemos que entre a SS e o palacio existem 72 barreiras e como visto aqui e aqui yhach foi lançado 1.000 ri (3.927 km) para baixo e mesmo assim não esbarrou em nenhuma barreira, então nos temos a distancia entre cada uma delas multiplicada pela quantidade destas, o que nos da 282.744.000 m de distância com as seguinetes velocidades High end: 113.097.600 m/s 37,7% c relativista Mind end 56.548.800 m/s 18,8% c relativista Low end: 28.274.400 9,4% c sub-relativista+ O ultimo pode n estar certo já que eu não me lembro de nenhum lugar que diga que a distância entre cada barreira é igual Versão do MostPowerfull Aparentemente a velocidade de queda livre pode ser considerada desde que seja considerada a resistencia do ar então usando essa cálculadora encontramos 31,407,678.120471 metros agora para o tempo high end: 12.563.071,2481884 m/s mach 36.950 '''ou '''4,18% C sub-relativista Mind end: 6.281.535,6240942 m/s mach 18.475 ou 2,09% C sub-relativista Low end: 3.140.767,8120471 m/s mach 9.237,5 '''ou '''1,04% C sub-relativista O most também disse que um tempo de 30~60 segundos, então usando issoi 60 segundos: 523.461,30200785 m/s mach 1539,6 massivamente hipersônico+ 30 segundos: 1.046.922,6040157 m/s mach 3.079,2 massivamente hipersônico+ Resultados Metodo 1 High end:4.528.800 1,5% c sub-relativista Mid end: 2.264.400 mach 6.600 MHS+ Low end: 1.132.200 mach 3.300 MHS+ Metodo 2 High end: 82.252.800 m/s 27% c relativista Mind end: 41.126.400 m/s 13% c relativista Low wnd:20.563.200 m/s 6% c sub-relativista+ Metodo 3 High end: 113.097.600 m/s 37,7% c relativista Mind end 56.548.800 m/s 18,8% c relativista Low end: 28.274.400 9,4% c sub-relativista+ Versão do MostPowerfull high end: 12.563.071,2481884 m/s mach 36.950 '''ou '''4,18% C sub-relativista Mind end: 6.281.535,6240942 m/s mach 18.475 ou 2,09% C sub-relativista Low end: 3.140.767,8120471 m/s mach 9.237,5 '''ou '''1,04% C sub-relativista 60 segundos: 523.461,30200785 m/s mach 1539,6 massivamente hipersônico+ 30 segundos: 1.046.922,6040157 m/s mach 3.079,2 massivamente hipersônico+ O que eu acho Acredito que o ME ou LE da versão do most estejam bons Escala basicamente, os god tiers Aizen EoS (acompanhou yhwach) Yhwach após abrir os olhos (facilmente acompanhou mimihagi) Soul king prime (logico) Ichigo horn of salvation (comparável a yhwach) talvez alguns outros Nota personagens como ichigo true shikai devem escalar apenas para velocidade de combate e reação, já que ichigo é mostrado como levando varias horas para chegar na SS, o que implica que ele é muito ais lento que mimihagi personagens que escalam para isso Ichigo true shikai, possivelmente dangai (reagia a yhwach / a true shikai é descrita como tendo o mesmo poder que a dangai) Ppossivelmente God Aizen (pode interceptar ichigo dangai casual) talvez alguns outros Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Bleach